My Mom Is Dominant
by markeuluke
Summary: Female Dominant Baby Boy Created by markeuluke 2018
1. Cast

**1.KANG SEULGI (LEE'S MOM)**

 **Dominant Mom**

 **Beautiful face**

 **29 old**

 **Mark lee and Jeno Lee Mom**

 **2.MARK LEE**

 **Cutie boys**

 **1** **6 old**

 **J** **eno's twins**

 **Baby boy / Baby Lion**

 **3.Lee Jeno**

 **Cutie boys (2)**

 **16 old**

 **Mark's twins**

 **Baby Boy / Baby tiger**


	2. PROLOG

**Kang Seulgi** siapa yang tak kenal dengannya, wanita cantik yang memiliki aura dominan yang membintangi film dewasa dengan berbagai aktor dengan jabatan sebagai dominan.

Seulgi memiliki dua anak kandung yang memiliki aura submisif, tak jarang ia harus menahan hormonnya yang menggebu untuk tidak menggagahi kedua anaknya itu.

Seulgi biasa memanggil kedua anaknya dengan sebutan Baby Lion dan Baby Tiger.

Oh maaf, aku belum memberi tahu kalian siapa anak dari Kang Seulgi dan mediang suaminya, Lee Taeyong.

Nama anaknya adalah Mark Lee (Baby Lion) dan Lee Jeno (Baby Tiger). Mereka berdua adalah anak kembar yang memiliki aura submisif. Mereka berdua hanya selisih 3 menit karena harus operasi sesar.

Tunggu... Kalian tidak sedang mengambil kesimpulan jika Seulgi yang melahirkan mereka kan?

Aku akan memberi tahu rahasia keluarga mereka.

Ibu dari Mark dan Jeno ialah Lee Taeyong orang yang telah melahirkan mereka. Kenapa Taeyong? Coba kalian baca ulang diatas, Seulgi adalah pihak dominan, dimanapun ia akan menjadi seorang dominan walaupun ia wanita, dan satu lagi Seulgi tidak memiliki rahim didalam dirinya, sedangkan Taeyong ia memiliki rahim dan juga menghasilkan sperma.

Lalu bagaimana Taeyong bisa hamil sedangkan Seulgi juga tidak memiliki kelenjar sperma?

Taeyong bias hamil karena spermanya hasil dari percintaan mereka, sperma Taeyong ditampung disebuah benda lalu dimasukan oleh Seulgi kedalam Manholenya.

Apa kalian bingung? Jika bingung coba baca berulang kali.

Kenapa marga mereka Lee bukan Kang? Jawabannya agar keluarga maupun orang lain tidak curiga jika Taeyong yang mengandung bukan Seulgi, karena banyak orang yang menganggap Seulgi lah yang melahirkan Mark dan Jeno.


	3. Vol. 01

Saat ini Seulgi sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk si kembar Lee yang saat ini sedang mandi di kamarnya.

Walaupun dia seorang dominan, ia harus menunjukan bahwa ia adalah seorang **Ibu** , walaupun sebenarnya ia adalah seorang **Ayah**.

Beberapa menit kemudian kedua anaknya telah turun dari kamarnya dan berjalan kearah dapur.

"Pagi Mommy." sapa mereka berdua dengan senyum yang manis.

"Hmm." balas Seulgi dengan dehaman.

"Makan." kata Seulgi singkat.

Mark dan Jeno segera duduk dikursi, berdoa, dan memakan sarapannya. Mereka berdua tidak berani menatap Mommynya yang tengah menatapnya tajam dan dingin.

"M-mom?" panggil si sulung.

"Hmm?" jawab Seulgi.

"H-hari ini aku dan Jeno akan pulang terlambat." kata Mark sambil menunduk.

"Iya, Mom hari ini Jeno dengan Mark hyung akan pulang terlambat." cicit Jeno sambil menunduk.

"Why?" tanya Seulgi singkat.

Dengan kompak mereka mendongakkan kepalanya. "Huh?"

"Why?" ulang Seulgi lagi.

"K-kami akan pergi dengan-."

"Haechan and Renjun?" tebak Seulgi.

"N-ne." jawab mereka berdua.

"Oh, jam 8 harus ada dirumah, terlambat sedikit akan ada hukuman." kata Seulgi sambil pergi meninggalkan dapur.

"N-ne, Mom." jawab mereka berdua.

Setelah pamit dengan Mommy nya kedua kakak beradik itu segera keluar menghampiri kekasih mereka yang telah datang.

"Morning, Baby." sapa Renjun dan Haechan.

"M-morning sun-." kata Mark.

"Sudah berapa kali aku mengingatkanmu, Baby? Panggil aku Hyung. Sekali lagi kau panggil sunbaenim, aku akan menghukummu." ancam Haechan kepada Mark.

"M-mian Haechan Hyung." jawab Mark sambil menunduk.

"Hahh... Kajja, naik." perintah Haechan yang langsung di turuti Mark.

Sementara Renjun menatap Jeno dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan oleh Jeno yang memandangnya polos.

"A-ada apa Hyung?" tanya Jeno.

"Kau tidak mau naik?" tanya Renjun.

"Nde." jawab Jeno sambil naik ke motor sport milik Renjun, dan mereka pergi kesekolah, tanpa tahu ada seseorang yang tengah menatap mereka dengan smirk yang menakutkan.

"Kerja bagus Lee Haechan, Huang Renjun." gumam orang tersebut.

Mereka berempat sudah sampai disekolah dengan selamat dan segera masuk kedalam kelas.

Sementara diluar gerbang ada sebuah mobil sport keluaran terbaru tengah terparkir dengan rapi.

Kaca kemudi itu terbuka dan terlihat lah seorang yang tengah ber smirk melihat 4 orang yang baru saja masuk.

Setelah memastikan dengan benar, mobil itu melaju dengan cepat.

Bel pulang berbunyi, Renjun dan Haechan tengah berdiri didekat pintu yang bertuliskan X IPA 1 dimana kekasih mereka berada.

Mereka berdua bersandar sambil memainkan smartphone mereka, membalas beberapa pesan yang sangat penting bagi mereka.

Mark dan Jeno telah keluar dari kelas mereka dan tersenyum polos melihat kekasih mereka.

"Hyung?" panggil mereka bersamaan.

Renjun dan Haechan langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Tanpa kata mereka langsung menggandeng pasangan kakak beradik itu ke parkiran.

"Hyung, sebenarnya nanti kita mau kemana?" tanya Jeno yang diangguki oleh Mark.

"Kalian berdua ikut saja." jawab Renjun dan menyuruh Mark dan Jeno untuk segera naik.

Kedua motor sport itu keluar dari area parkir sekolah. Diam diam Haechan dan Renjun bersmirk didalam helmnya.

 _'Kena kalian.'_ batin mereka berdua.

Mereka berempat pergi kesebuah bar di pusat kota.

"Hyungdeul, kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Jeno seusai Renjun memarkirkan.

"Kita akan bersenang senang, Baby." jawab Renjun.

"T-tapi kita masih mengenakan seragam, lagipula umur kita belum legal untuk berada disini." kata Mark polos.

"Tenang saja, Baby. Tempat ini milik kakekku jadi tidak ada yang bisa melarang kita. Kajja." kata Haechan.

Mereka berempat masuk kedalam bar tersebut, tentu saja bisa, karena seperti yang dia katakan oleh Haechan, bar ini milik kakeknya.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong yang banyak orang tengah berdansa, merokok, meminum, bahkan berciuman.

Mark dan Jeno begidik ngeri melihat orang orang yang ada didalam bar tersebut. Mereka bersembunyi dibalik punggung kekasih mereka.

"H-hyung, p-pulang saja, J-jeno takut." cicit Jeno.

"Tenang sayang, Hyung akan menjagamu." kata Renjun sambil menggengam tangan Jeno begitu pula dengan Haechan yang menggengam tangan Mark.

Mereka berjalan kearah kamar yang sudah dipesan oleh Haechan. Kamar dengan kamar mandi 2 ranjang King size dan karoke.

"H-hyung?" panggil Mark.

"Hmm?" jawab Haechan sambil menegak segelas vodka.

Mark hanya menggeleng dan mulai melihat lihat isi kamar tersebut. Sama halnya dengan Jeno yang asik memandangi kamar tersebut.

Jeno melihat jam yang berada di tangannya, 19:45 KST, 15 menit lagi pukul 8, Jeno cepat cepat memberi tahu Mark.

"Mark Hyung, ini sudah hampir pukul 8. Kajja kita pulang." kata Jeno.

"Aaa majja, kajja." kata Mark.

"Hyung, kajja kita pulang, ini sudah jam 8." kata Mark sambil menarik Haechan.

"Sabar sayang, minuman kami belum habis." kata Haechan setengah sadar.

"T-tap-."

Chu~

Haechan dan Renjun mencium bibir Mark dan Jeno, tak hanya menempel tapi juga melumat bibir sang submisif.

Awalnya hanya ciuman lembut kemudian berubah menjadi ciuman yang sangat panas

"Nghhh." desah Mark dan Jeno.

Renjun dan Haechan yang mendengar desahan Mark dan Jeno semakin bersemangat, mereka mendorong tubuh kedua kakak beradik itu dia ya kasur king size yang ada didalam kamar tersebut.

Tangan kedua kakak beradik itu dikunci diatas kepala mereka, Haechan dan Renjun semakin turun menciumi mulai dari dagu, jakun dan leher kakak beradik itu, membuat tanda kepemilikan yang tidak akan hilang dalam waktu dekat.

Tangan Haechan mulai membuka kancing seragam Mark tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka, begitu pula dengan Renjun tapi bedanyan kini Jeno telah telanjang bulat sedangkan Mark masih menggunakan celananya.

"H-hyunghhhh."desah Mark.

" R-renjun Hyunghhhh."desah Jeno.

Jeno dan Mark menggeram gerakkan badan mereka yang membuat Haechan dan Renjun terganggu.

"Diam!" bentak Haechan dan Renjun.

Haechan mengambil dasi yang ada disebelah Mark dab mengikat tangan Mark keatas. Sedangkan Renjun telah memborgol tangan Jeno dan menutup mata Jeno menggunakan dasinya.

"H-hyung nghhh, berhenti ahhh,Mark nghhh m-mau pulang." desah Mark.

"Nghhh h-hyunghhh." desah Jeno.

Haechan dan Renjun sama sekali tak mendengarkan kata kata Mark dan Jeno, mereka malah semakin turun hingga nipple kedua kakak beradik tersebut.

Saat sedang ingin mengulum puting tersebut, smartphone milik para dominan berbunyi.

 _"Shit."_ batin mereka berdua.

"Hallo?"

 **Bersambung**...


End file.
